I'll Always Protect You
by Kaiko Genesis
Summary: Knuckles and Amy have always known each other and been friends, but they never truly realized the depth of their relationship until one, fateful Saturday... *Rated T for, like, one curse word.


_I'll Always Protect You_

_Short Fanfiction By Gennifer_

_ "Amy, look out!" Knuckles cried hoarsely, punching an incoming missile and redirecting its path. He turned to the oblivous, pink hedgehog behind him and put his hands on his hips. "Just tell me how long I'm going to have to cover your ass right now so I'm prepared," he frowned. Amy groaned softly and met his apprehensive gaze._

_ "Sorry, Knuckles. I just can't stop looking at Sonic. I wanna make sure he's ok..." she whined. Knuckles shook his dreadlock filled head slowly and walked up to her._

_ "If you want to help him so bad, get out your hammer and get over there!" he smiled pointing to the cobalt hedgehog and orange kit currently bouncing back and forth off a rather large, silver robot resembling an ape. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had taken a visit to Station Square to see the new, hit movie, "Chao Fighters". Sadly, as they were viewing the film, a ruckus erupted from the city, and the team of animals knew it could only be one thing: Eggman. They all bolted from their seats in a rather frustrated manner, and bounded into the situation they're in now. _

_ Amy Rose looked to the gravel covered ground then nodded sharply in response to the echidna's request. She outstretched her left arm, opened her palm, and instantaneously her Piko-Piko Hammer appeared._

_ "You're right, Knuckles! Why am I just loitering back here? Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes!" she cried. She gave Knuckles a quick pat, then sprinted into the bomb-fest Sonic and Tails were painstakingly attending. Knuckles scratched his head and thought,_

_ **"That girl is so weird sometimes..."** He stood silently for a few moments, observing the team of anthros viciously taking on the mecha monkey. Seeing as the robot was falling to pieces and nearly shutting down, Knuckles deemed it ok if he went back home to watch over his precious, jade gemstone._

_ Knuckles' journey to the verdant Angel Island was a long one, but he enjoyed every single second of serenity he felt from his own solitude. Ever step he took brought him closer to his perfect situation of isolation and harmonization. In fact, Knuckles felt so good, he hummed his entire way home._

_ It was 7 o'clock in the evening when Knuckles finally set foot outside of the cave leading from the Mystic Ruins to Angel Island. He slowly drug himself all the way up the Emerald Altar and plopped himself down right in front of his beloved. He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled the island's pure, sea air. He reached a large, gloved hand behind himself and rubbed the amazing, green rock._

_ "How were you today, beautiful?" Knuckles coo'ed strangely..._

_ "I was just fine; thanks for asking!" a voice chirped loudly. _

_ "AH!" Knuckles screamed, jumping up and levitating briefly. He faced his island-mate of a jewel with his mouth agape. "D-did you just talk, Master Emerald?!" he asked rather dumbly._

_ "Hee hee. Of course not! It was just me." Amy Rose laughed crawling from behind the emerald. Knuckles' entire face became as red as his fur, and he began to huff loudly. Amy cautiously walked up to the steaming fellow and smiled at him. "You ok?" she beamed. Knuckles had had it at this point._

**"NO. OF COURSE I'M NOT OK. WHO GOES AND DOES THAT TO SOMEONE? YOU COMPLETELY INVADED AND DESTROYED WHATEVER SORT OF PEACE I HAD WORKED SO HARD TO DEVELOP OVER THE PAST FEW HOURS."**_ he boomed. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and flattened her ears, though she kept smiling._

_ "My bad, Knuckles. I just wanted to say thanks to you again." she giggled. Upon hearing this, Knuckles released his tension and looked at the girl dumbfoundedly._

_ "You didn't have to sneak up on me to say, 'thanks'." Knuckles moped. Amy laughed sweetly._

_ "Yeah, I know, but I just couldn't help myself! Anyway, this is for you..." Amy pulled a small pink box from her quills and handed it to Knuckles. He eyed the package suspiciously before looking at Amy again. "Oh, come on! Open it! I promise it's not a trick." Amy whined. Knuckles nodded, removing a pink ribbon from the box. He pulled off the top, and what did he find? _

_ "A bracelet...?" Knuckles questioned. Amy jumped up and nodded._

_ "Yes, but not just any bracelet. A friendship bracelet!" Knuckles looked at the girl awkwardly and blushed._

_ "Y-you didn't have to do this you know..." Knuckles was in shock. The thought of any girl doing something this special for him just made him all tingly everywhere. Amy smiled sweetly and walked right up to Knuckles._

_ "I'm really happy I have the pleasure of knowing someone like you, Knuckles. I don't know where'd I'd be if you weren't always there for me. Today I really realized that, and I'm sorry if you ever felt like I was taking you for granted." she spoke softly. Knuckles' blush became deeper and he smiled a bit._

_ "I'm glad I get to know and help you too, Amy" Amy Rose smiled at this statement and began to rock back and forth on her feet._

_ "Well, it's getting late, so I'd better be going..." she stated, turning. Knuckles snapped out of his daze and shook his head._

_ "Wait, you're l-leaving already?" he asked innocently. Amy turned and faced him once more._

_ "Yeah. Is there something you need?" she asked. Knuckles thought for a moment, then smiled._

_ "Nah, I just thought it was my turn to thank you." he said walking up to her. Amy blushed and shifted uneasily in her boots. When the two animals were muzzle to muzzle with each other, Knuckles slowly began to lean in. Amy felt her entire essence begin to melt down in a mush of emotion. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in as well. Then suddenly she felt a **GRAB **around her waist._

_ "OH!" Amy gasped. Knuckles had pulled her in for a hug at the last second. He gave her two big pats on the back and released her, revealing a huge-ass smile on his face. Amy glared at the boy angrily and stomped her right foot. "Knuckles, you tricked me! You had me expecting-"_

_ "A kiss?!" Knuckles cut her off and exploded into fit of laughter. Amy stomped her other foot and pouted._

_ "I'm going home!" she screamed and stormed off. Knuckles quit his laughing briefly and waved to the hedgehog._

_ "See you when I see you, Rose!"_


End file.
